Civilian
by Zighana
Summary: After being excommunicated, Shane tries to survive alone, with his sanity slowly slipping away. He finds an accomplice, and sees something he never thought he could gain: redemption. Shane/Michonne, AU, violence, language, sexual content, will be rated M for later chapters.


**Civilian**

_AU: Shane, after his confrontation, is excommunicated from the group and has to fend for himself. Losing his sanity, he clings to a quiet accomplice and sees something he never thought he could ever attain: redemption. Shane/Michonne, Language, Violence, sexual content. I DO NOT OWN WALKING DEAD. ROBERT KIRKMAN DOES._

**BANG.**

Shane nearly drops to his knees. Rick stands over him, knife gripped so tight by his fist his knuckles turn white. The two men turned around to find the source of the gunshot.

Carl, barely old enough to grasp what is going on, stands feet away, gun pointed, eyes dead set but seeing nothing.

"Carl..." Rick begins, hands up to appease his son. Shane does the same thing, feeling a mix of emotions. Fear, anger, confusion, sadness, they warp inside his body so much he shakes. Who is Carl pointing the gun at?

"Is all that true Shane? Did you really do those things Dad said?"

He knows.

Shane licks his lips and tries to come to Carl, look into his eyes, explain himself.

_Click._

Carl isn't having it.

"I did it for the good of the group. For you, Lori, and everyone-"

"Why did you kill Otis then, Shane? Why did you let him die?"

"He shot you. I wanted to avenge you-"

**BANG.**

The bullet hole in the grass told Shane and Rick that this isn't going to end well. Carl steadies his gun, eyes brimming with tears. The man that taught him how to fish, how to tie a knot, a man Carl aspired to be, is a cold-blooded liar and a murderer. A murderer who almost killed his dad.

Carl looked up to a monster.

"And you trying to kill Dad. How is that good for the group?" He gestures to Rick, who's eyes are focused on Shane with concentration.

Time seems to stop; two men are at the mercy of a gun wielding child with shattered dreams and conflicting emotions. One bad move and both could die. Shane inhales deeply, and tries to come to Carl.

"I did it for us, Carl. Rick, he doesn't have what it takes to survive."

"Is surviving worth killing innocent people? Worth being worse than the monsters that are chasing us? Worth losing people that used to look up to you?_ Love you_?" Carl starts crying in earnest now, his body wracking in sobs and hiccups.

"Go away, Shane. Go away and _never come bac_k! I hate you, Shane! _I hate you_!" He fires another shot, this time the bullet grazes Shane's shoulder. That pain is nothing to the turmoil in Shane's soul.

First Lori, now Carl. Two people that were his world, his loves, and now they've bother turned against him. All for...Rick.

Rick cautiously steps towards Carl, calmly taking the gun from his hands. He wraps his arms around his son, burying his face in his hair, saying words Shane can't hear anymore. Carl clings to his father, crying even harder, while Rick strokes his back in soothing circles. When his eyes catches Shane's, they both knew it was over.

"Shane Walsh, I hereby declare you banned from Hershel's farm and our group. Here are your belongings and a map for your travel. May God be with you, for your sins have forever condemned you to this Hell."

Shane, bound at the wrists, hears Carol say over the chorus of birds soaring. The day was bright and sunny, but the forest ahead look foreboding and dark. A backpack with his trinkets lay at his feet, accompanied with an outdated map.

Rick saunters to Shane, green eyes filled with hatred and disappointment. Before he could say anything Shane is knocked to the ground by Rick's fist.

"That's for putting my family in danger," he hisses. Shane picks himself up from the ground and spits the blood in Rick's face.

"You _are_ the danger, Rick." Shane replies. Rick wipes the blood off with the back of his hand and cuts the rope the bound Shane.

"You set foot on these quarters again, and you will be killed, no questions asked." Hershel announces, gun pressed firmly in Shane's back.

"Grab your shit and keep moving. You got a long journey ahead, boy. Go and don't you ever look back."

Shane grabs his bag and starts walking, the sun lighting his path.

He doesn't know where he's going, and he honestly doesn't care.

He can't stand the disappointment and hurt in Carl's features.


End file.
